He's Back
by OnceUponAWritersMind
Summary: Harry defeats the dark lord, but he's missing. When he comes back 2 weeks later Ginny has fallen apart thinking he's dead. I stink at Summaries. Give it a chance! Hearts Kascity.
1. Chapter 1

In the defeat of the dark lord Voldemort Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived had gone missing.

Two Weeks Later

Hermione awoke to the sound of the telephone ringing at her patents house.

"Hello?" She said in a very groggy voice.

"Hermione. It's Harry."

"Harry! We thought you were dead."

"Well I'm not. But they won't let me out of St. Mungo's unless somebody is here. I tried to floo the Burrow but the floo network is down."

"Harry I'll be right there." She hung up before Harry had time to thank her.

Harry sat in a very uncomfortable chair waiting for Hermione. Then he saw her, she walked through the doors.

"Harry!" she gave him a hug. "We missed you Ginny hasn't got a wink of sleep since you went missing."

"Well I just want to get out of here."

"Ok, they already said you can go. Come on I'm taking you to the Burrow."

"Hermione it's one o'clock in the morning."

"Well… I don't care Ginny needs you."

"Fine."

They apperated to the Burrow where Mrs. Weasley was waiting with open arms to welcome Harry back.

"Harry, Harry, Dear we've missed you."

"I've missed you too Mrs. Weasley."

"Harry," Her voiced turned very serious "You need to go see Ginny she hasn't slept in days, She won't leave her room, and if she does it is only for a few short minuets. She hasn't smiled since you went missing. Please go see her."

"I will Mrs. Weasley. Thank you." Harry walked towards the stairs.

When he made it to Ginny's door he could hear her crying. He slowly opened her door to see a petite figure curled up in her bed. She had her knees up to her chest and she was hugging them. She had her head rested on her arms. She had every picture of Harry she could find in her room, she also had everything Harry had ever given her set in her room. "Go away mum. I don't want to talk about Harry." Harry stayed silent. He walked over to her and picked her up like a firefighter would pick up someone. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Harry! Oh, Harry. You're not dead!?"

"No, Gin I'm not dead and I have you to thank for that."

"What do you mean Harry?"

"I mean every time I wanted to die I thought of you. You saved me Gin."

"…I really missed you Harry."

"I missed you too Gin." He slowly moved his head down to hers. His mouth covered hers, He could feel how happy Ginny was. He pulled away. "Ginny you need to sleep." He lay her back down in her bed. He walked towards the door. "Wait! Harry I thought you were dead," she got up from her bed and grabbed Harry's hand. "And you are not leaving me again." She pulled him over to her bed. "you are going to sleep here."

"Are you sure Gin?"

"Yes I am." He and Ginny lay in her bed. About ten minuets later when Harry thought Ginny was asleep he leaned down and whispered "I love you Ginny." For the first time ever. She smiled and turned in Harry's arms "I love you too, Harry." He leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. And they both fell asleep happy and content.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Harry awoke to find Ginny's head on his chest. Harry was alive and happy to be with his girlfriend. Ginny shifted a little. Harry just looked at her, each part of her told him something about her. Her fiery red hair symbolized her fiery temper, her beautiful brown eyes, which were hidden under her eye lids at the time, showed Harry that she really did love him, her mouth, though it has said word of hatred and curses that kill (literally), also spoke word of love and advice. And then her body her perfect, flawless body show loads of training for Quidditch and yet she was not to muscular and not to feeble. Harry felt her stir again. She opened her beautiful eyes and looked up at him. "Morning, love." He said.

"Morning Harry. How'd you sleep?" she asked as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"I slept wonderfully. You?"

"Better than I have in 2 weeks." She chuckled. "Harry we should probably go down stairs, I bet everyone wants to see you."

"Yeah? Well what if I don't want to see them, huh? What if I just want to stay her with you?"

"Come on Harry," She got up and began to pull on Harry's arm. "Let's go down stairs and have some breakfast. And when we're done I'll be all yours." He sighed in defeat and got out of bed.

He and Ginny walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Harry was bombarded with questions. What seemed like hours later he finally go Ginny to himself. They walked out to the pond. They sat at the pond's edge and talked. After a few hours of talking (and snogging) they walked back to the Burrow. They walked into the sitting room to find Ron and Hermione in a very… compromising position. Studying! Yup studying, sitting on the couch studying. The trio was out of school so what were they studying for? But much to Ginny's dismay they left the couple alone.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Hey I may not update for a wee while. It's exam week at school and I'm mega nervous. But as soon as school is out I will update and remember I love reviews.

Hearts

Kascity


	3. AN:

A/N: Hey I won't be updating in a while since I have to go to Idaho to visit family and I have a big Soccer Tournament in California so I'll be gone for about 5 weeks. Yes I know It's very long but I'll try to use a computer and update. Sine I just got a new laptop and it has internet on it I will probably update within the 5 weeks. Oh snabber doodles! Maybe it will be for a tid-bit longer than 5 weeks since I have to go to my brother T.J.'s wedding. UGHH he's getting married to this freak named Elise. She's just like Fleur but worse she calls my brother 'Timmy-Poo' It's horrid! And whenever he says something she doesn't like he **HAS TO **say sorry with a shopping spree! I don't think I'll ever get over the sight of her **KISSING** my brother's **BEST FRIEND** on 7/16/07!!


End file.
